<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunnies and Ducklings by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926507">Bunnies and Ducklings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kablooie Duck at Acme Acres [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon Cuddling, Feel-good, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Hugging, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Public Display of Affection, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kablooie likes Bunnies and Duckling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kablooie Duck/Babs Bunny, Kablooie Duck/Buster Bunny, Kablooie Duck/Plucky Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kablooie Duck at Acme Acres [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2231589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Main and Secondary PROTAGONIST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daffy Duck placed his biological child in a cardboard box with blankets inside. He sighed as he tried to remember which one of his biological children this was. It seemed to be sleepy so maybe it was that lazy green one. Daffy put the box on his shoulder and walked into his classroom, this child wasn't wearing green however. The naked duck placed the cardboard box on his desk and left the room to call Della. Della would probably have a better idea of which one it was. The Murder Duckling in Fort A$$hole slept peaceful as the lights turned off, his bio father in the hallway trying to keep an eye on him.</p><p>The door to the classroom opened, a blue bunny entered the room and went over to a desk. The bunny was a student that studied under Daffy but only in one or two classes, the bunny took the pen he lost here. Just about as he was going to exit the room, the preteen boy saw the other preteen boy sleeping on the desk. The rabbit carefully approached the box, looking inside. The Carnivorous Duckling turned over, yawning wide it's horrible maw. A gloved hand came up to touch the fire in curiosity. The arm was yanked in along the person it was attached to.</p><p>The bunny rabbit yelped at the sudden action. The flame sniffed the capture a few times then broiled his words in his sleep, "Fuzzy Bunny. Kissy Kissy Snuggle Bunny." The flare hugged and cuddled his prey while mumbling, "Soft cute little bunnies warm." Buster Bunny laid there for a second, expecting his kidnapper to be awake. Buster then attempted to get out but quickly found that moving made it worse. Mainly because the atomic bomb on his back would bite the back of his neck and would attempt to snap the neck if he moved.</p><p>Now normally this isn't really that big an issue as Buster is a toon and toons can't die. Still it's uncomfortable to have one's neck snapped while being held down. So Mr PROTAGONIST got out his phone instead and called his friend. By friend, I mean secondary PROTAGONIST. Plucky Duck picked up his phone and listened. "Hey Plucky? I found a duck... Thing in Daffy's classroom so can you came help me?" Plucky glared at the phone and was offended, "Why would I help you with.." Then he remembered something and agreed, "I'll be right there."</p><p>What did Plucky remember? Well Daffy is his idol so he knew that Daffy Duck's kid was coming to their school. Because our green duck is following in his hero's footsteps, he was planning to talk Daffy's kid into giving him extra credit by pretending to that kid's best friend.</p><p>Unfortunately that's not going to happen as the slightly radioactive mutant in a box is the child in question.</p><p>Plucky Duck enter the classroom and saw the box on the desk. He immediately went over to it with a wicked smile as he plotted his manipulation, reaching inside the tan box. Plucky comforted as he touched the fellow duck, "Hey little guy." The Atomic Flames nuzzled his kidnapping victim and whimpered needily, "No. Stop that." The mallard found this humorous so he continued to touch, even petting. Buster sighed, "Plucky." Plucky kept petting, causing the murderous duckling to whimper more, "No! It's my bunny rabbit!!" Buster spoke a little louder, "Plucky, stop that."</p><p>That's when Plucky Duck was also pulled into the box.</p><p>The duckling yelped and quacked in fear at suddenly being yanked into the box. He was put under the carnivore next to the bunny and snuggled the same. The predator shoved it's bill into the back of the neck, sniffing a few times. Finally the bomb breathed out, "Weak things can't fight back." The weapon of mass destruction hugged the two of them and continued to sleep peacefully. That was until Plucky attempted to leave. Which resulted in his neck being in the maw of a bill.</p><p>The two toons laid there a moment in silence as they were unsure what if anything they could do. Buster decided he couldn't take it anymore so tried to fight this horrible creature. The Main Character pushed the Antagonistic force up and readied to throw out of the box. Yet the nuclear bomb fell onto of him and started to groom him. This didn't work as he ended up just kissing the cheeks and forehead or biting, as mammals cannot be groomed like ducks by ducks. Speaking of Ducks, Plucky saw that the Firebird was busy so went to escape.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, this failed. A clawed hand ripped away the escape attempt. The two boys were running low on choices so screamed for someone to help them. Daffy Duck returned to his room and put his hands on his hips in frustration. The Teacher took his hands off his hips, calmly walked over to his desk, and removed his students from the cardboard box. Daffy held both students by their scruffs and fumed, "What are you doing with my son in that box?"</p><p>The orange duckling began to open his eyes and half asleep whined, "Gimme back bunny rabbit and weakling." Plucky Duck pointed to Buster and blamed him, "It was Buster, he got stuck in the box and I had to save him!" Buster Bunny pointed to the mutually assured destruction and pointed out, "No no no, It was that thing. It was trying to mate with me or something!" Daffy put them both on his desk as he scoffed, "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to believe either of you? You were clearly trying to corrupt my son." This statement was quickly followed by the arsonist taking the two kids into the box.</p><p>The Firebug sleepily swooned, "Pretty Bunny and Ducky mine." Then went back to sleep. The professor stared into the box in shock for a minute. Daffy attempted to father his way out, "Kablooie, give those back now or I'm calling your mother." Kablooie Duck turned over and snuggled his victims gently. Daffy Duck crossed his arms and demanded, "Now you put those back by the count of ten or you are grounded." The orange duck wrapped the blanket around himself and the two other boys. The adult counted, "10." The adult man counted faster "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER!"</p><p>The teacher picked up his students and stomped out of the room. In the cardboard box on the desk, Kablooie rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The orange eyed duckling confused aloud, "Where's bunny?" And so the nuclear power was unleashed as he searched in half sleep for his captures.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pink bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babs Bunny sat outside on a bench. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see some duck she didn't know, she shrugged it off as one of those background characters. Babs turned back to what she was doing, then suddenly something was touching her shoulders. She froze in place as a voice that sounded as if was made thousands of beetles spoke, "Hello Fuzzy Bunny girl." The Pink Bunny yelped and jumped up in fear. Whatever it was hugged her closer and seemed sad, "No! Don't leave!!" The girl bunny looked to whatever was holding her to see that duck she didn't know.</p><p>Now that she got a close look at him, she was unsettled.</p><p>This could not be a duck. Ducks don't have clawed webbed feet, or clawed hands, or sharp teeth. It looked like radioactive mutant from a comic book.</p><p>The girl pushed him away and shouted, "Don't touch me! I have a boyfriend!" There was some silence then it died. The duck with atomic eyes smiled and joyed, "Is he also a bunny rabbit?!" Babs Bunny glared at him in disgust and answered flatly, "You can't date my boyfriend." The Atomic Bomb cuddled her, closing his eyes as he laid against her. The preteen girl shoved his head off her shoulders. The preteen boy picked up his head and stared before blinking in surprise. He then smiled brightly and wagged his tail as he excitedly threatened, "I like girls who can fight me so I'm going to kidnap you as my wife."</p><p>Babs yelled, "No way, weirdo!" Kablooie picked her up and put her on his shoulder before trying to run off with her. Because Kablooie Duck always trying to kidnap rabbits. However before he could do that, Daffy picked him up. Daffy Duck spoke, "Kablooie, you are so grounded. You are going to explain this to your mother." The adult man dragged the little boy away after managing to pry his latest kidnapping attempt away.</p><p>Babs Bunny stood, baffled by the event but ultimately happy that it had ended. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The side effects of past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daffy Duck placed his biological child in a cardboard box in his office on his desk. He put his hands on his hips and ordered, "You are going to explain what the sam [CENSORED] you were trying to do with Babs, and Buster... And Also Plucky!" Kablooie Duck stared up unblinking at his bio father. It was almost quiet but Kablooie spoke, "I was going to make the bunnies my wives and the duck my wife husband." Daffy sighed to himself quietly and got a chair. When he sat, the two were eye level. The adult man continued, "You are a preteen. You don't need to get married or anything." The preteen boy looked down, mumbling something.</p><p>The taller duck requested, "Stop mumbling. It's bad enough your actual father speaks like he shallowed a rubber duck." The child broiled his words loudly, "Listen here [CENSORED] donor, I don't need your [CENSORED] or anything from you! You left my mother alone with FOUR children and didn't even check on her in the last 13 years!! I am taking the weak soft creatures as MINE and I'm going show them and whatever offspring we make more love than you ever shown my siblings!!!" The preteen child took his clawed hands and wrapped them around the neck.</p><p>The claws dug into the neck but did no damage as Daffy is a toon. The toon grabbed at the hands choking him, trying to say something but can't due to being choked. The duckling exited the box and stood on the desk, putting a heel in the chest. The orange duckling boiled his words in rage, "I'M TAKING WHAT'S MINE BECAUSE I'M STRONG AND EVERYONE ELSE IS WEAK. I'M NOT GOING TO WEAK TO ANYONE ELSE ANYMORE." Tears began to form. The clawed hands tried to crush the spine to break the neck in a killing blow but cartoons can't die.</p><p>Then Pepe Le Pew entered the room.</p><p>Kablooie looked over to him and suddenly started crying while hugging his bio dad. He sobbed, "No NOOO, get away!!" Daffy cautiously hugged back and looked to his co worker. Pepe shrugged and asked, "Is this a bad time?" The Skunk took a step into the office. The orange duck hugged tighter and cried more. Seeing this, the mammal took a step out. The flammable fireproof loosened his hold and quietly cried, "I don't like him, he reminds me of something." The fellow teacher rolled his eyes and went to the other teacher.</p><p>This quickly restarted the little boy's as of yet unexplained terror involving the only non duck in the room. The child sobbed and yelled, "No! NO NO NOOO! He's going to hurt me!!" This baffled both adult men as neither understood why someone who was trying to kidnap people and kill his own biological father was terrified of a skunk. The adult duck held his son and questioned, "Hurt you? Why would Pepe hurt you? I know him, he wouldn't hurt you." The young duckling shaked in his voice, "You wouldn't understand, he's scares me." Thus doing nothing to solve the conflict.</p><p>Pepe Le Pew thought a moment, finding something about this familiar. Le Pew tested, "Has this little duck experienced anything traumatic?" Daffy pointed out, "His mother said he went through something involving some old men who were vultures." The connection wasn't made. The mammalian tested his idea by reaching out and patting the kid on the back. The spitfire clawed to try to get away from the hand, pleading on being touched, "Get away from me! I don't like it, stop touching me!! Please make him stop touching me!" The white strip backed off, uncomfortable with his discovery. </p><p>The DNA father panicked, "What!? What happened!?! Why's he crying again?!!" His coworker apologized and sadly informed him, "I'm sorry, but I think this duckling may have been [CENSORED] and he can somehow tell I was... how do you say it? Not nice?" The second banana turned his boy away from his co-worker and scoffed, "Nonsense! You've gotten better." The former [CENSORED] merely shrugged in reply. That's about the time the crying stopped. Noticing this Daffy turned his body to Pepe. The crying and pleading went off. He turned away in such a way to block the skunk from view with his body. The room got quiet.</p><p>The Firecracker sniffled softly, "Can I go home? I don't like it here." The two men looked to each other and were unsure what to do with this unfortunate situation.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The mistakes of past shadowing future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fifi La Fume wasn't a horrible person. She did things, bad things. She didn't have to do anything bad, but she ultimately did everything she did thinking she was right and had to. Nobody really did anything about what she did because it was okay in most people's eyes back then. However it wasn't okay. Fifi La Fume entered the classroom of Daffy Duck. There was someone else in there, a white duckling in black leather and flame like sunglasses. The purple skunk got closer, hoping to be "friendly" with the new male. The duckling seemed to sense her coming in closer, he froze at first. She paused too, waiting and confused.</p><p>The preteen duckling turned a little bit to barely see her, bursting into distress upon this brief glimpse, "Get away... You aren't allowed to hurt me anymore. I'm stronger than you now!" He lit a match, spilled lighter fluid or something on the floor in a semi circle splash around himself, then dropped the match into his shield. The orange duckling screamed as he hid under a table against the wall, "You can't touch me! I'm not weak anymore so you can't hurt me!!" Fifi had immediately jumped back at the fire, scrambling for the fire alarm.</p><p>The skunk pulled down the alarm. The ceiling rained down, putting out the fire. The orange duck broke down under his table, "No! NO! You can't do this! It was supposed to be over!!" La Fume couldn't understand anything he said, it all sounded like insane rambling. The Firework sobbed in fear, "The water is getting closer. It's getting closer and I'll be too weak!!" The purple eye girl used her tail to cover herself as she moved in closer once more, beginning to notice something off. Her eyes narrowed then got wide, realizing this duck wasn't right. Ducks don't have clawed webbed feet or clawed hands or fangs.</p><p>Still the boy before her was oddly sympathetic, he seemed terrified of her and even more scared of the water. The Firecracker breathed shakily, fumbling in frightened sobs to light a match to fight the only way he could. His voice cracked with bravery he didn't have, "Get Away! I'm warning you!!" A few times he attempted to fight the water with his match as if it could do anything. She smiled hopefully and reached out to him, assuring, "It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you." The Firebird glared in rage and threatened her with the match, "You are trying to trick me, I know it! Leave me alone!!"</p><p>The purple girl went to touch him in a "friendly and comforting" manner despite the fact that he literally committed arson in a panic attack to get away from her. The orange eyed duckling shrieked, "Don't Touch ME!!!" Proceeding to eat the match, get on all fours, and speed away through the water. The Flame got outside the building and cling to the nearest bunny. That being his step dad, Bugs Bunny. The Flare hugged tightly and he shaked soaking wet. He cried into the grey fur, "Step Father! There's... There's another skunk and she..." His thought seemed to trail off there as he couldn't quite understand why he was scared.</p><p>The gray Hare picked him up and held him. The adult man comforted, "It's okay Kid. I'll find your dad and I'm sure we can sort this out." The little boy was handed off to the other adult man, his biological father Daffy Duck. Daffy Duck held his child as he asked, "Did you set something on fire again?" The younger duck pleaded, "I did but you don't understand, she was trying to touch me even when I screamed no!" This made Daffy take a step back in shock, was Pepe Le Pew falling off the wagon? No, he said she. It had to be someone else. His child rarely touched him with anything like affection.</p><p>Yet in these moments of fear and rare display of weakness, his son hugged him close in trust that he would be protected. The DNA dad questioned, "Who?! Who tried to hurt you!?" Between sniffling and the teared that drowned, The Arsonist answered, "I don't know, a purple girl skunk I think." The answer was vague but amazingly specific. The adult duck knew he knew someone like that but couldn't pin down a name. Until the subject appeared. She skipped on all four akin to another skunk of similar history and accent. Fifi saw her target, got to her hindlegs and shouted, "Oh little duckling!~♡"</p><p>The adults turned around, a grim surprise melted in. They all realized at the same time who Kablooie Duck was talking about. At first they denied it in their heads but quickly put together the fact. It ended somewhere in shame, all these teachers couldn't see what was growing before their eyes and didn't stop the monster they fed with ignorance. Still children can learn to be better with time if guided.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Step Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera turns on and turns to Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny on a couch. Bugs has an arm around Daffy while Daffy is holding one of his hands. Daffy begins, "Me and Bugs break up after fights sometimes." Bugs removes his arm from his boyfriend to get a carrot and eat it, before returning his arm and ideally eating the carrot. The duck continues, "Back during Roger Rabbit or Space Jam, Me and Bugs had broken up. I was dating Donald Duck at the time but then I met his sister Della Duck and we hit it off pretty fast." The bunny points out, "It was a one night stand that just kept happening."</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Della Duck and Daffy Duck are in a plane. Della is flirting with Daffy, making a joke about this being his first adventure and them already on the run from a corrupt government. Daffy kisses her and show boats about having many adventures before this. He then pokes his head out a window, laughs, and throws an anvil at the helicopter chasing them. The helicopter explodes but the drone following them is still on the way.</p><p>Returning to present.</p><p>The black duck rubs the back on his head and chuckles, "I was off my medication at the time because I felt depressed when I took it... It wasn't a great idea." The gray hare holds his hand back and pats his back comfortingly. The grey bunny expanded, "We prefer not to talk about the times we broke up and dated other people." The water fowl adds as he continues the story, "It wasn't that I didn’t like Della. I did. It's just that I was dating Donald so things got complicated."</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Donald Duck sits in a chair in front of a mirror in his room because actor. Daffy Duck enters the room and can be seen in the mirror. Donald crosses his arms in disgruntled frustration. Daffy attempts an excuse or a lie. Don doesn't want to hear it, he's angry and he is yelling at his boyfriend. Daff yells back at him. Donnie throws a lamp at his now ex boyfriend. The loony duck breaks up with him in a rage. The door slams shut. The sailor is alone in his dressing room, he looks to the photo of Della pregnant, and cries.</p><p>Returning to now.</p><p>"I didn't even realize Della was pregnant until recently." Daffy admitted with some guilt. His head hangs low as he looks at between his legs. Bugs sees this and speaks for him, "Daffy is kinda... Guilty about the whole thing. He has been trying to there for the boys but he's not great with kids. In fact, I think the kid likes me more." The bird hugs the rabbit and puts his face in the chest fur. The mammal gestures to the camera to wait a minute then pets his boyfriend. His boyfriend gets in his lap and rests his head on the shoulder.</p><p>Bugs Bunny continues to pet his partner and chats on, "The kid is only staying here for a few days but Della thinks this one is too dangerous and destructive so he might need to go to Acme Loo. Ya know, so's he can learn to properly use destructive impulses." There's a pause as Bugs concerns on his wording. He cautiously implies, "However..."</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown to be kidnapping Babs and Buster. Then reentering the frame, kidnapping Plucky.</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown setting Montana Max's mansion on fire. After boarding the windows and doors shut.</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown throwing bombs wildly while laughing. He trips and falls into Wacky Land, claws his way back out with a near traumatic look. He exits the frame then returns with a flamethrower.</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown trying to rope Calamity Coyote and Furball to train tracks. Yet seems to be trying to be friendly with them but is surprised they aren't happy with him.</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown smoking a match outside of school like in a stock image of a delinquent.</p><p>Kablooie Duck is shown stealing Yosemity Sam's guns and shooting them wildly while running off wildly. Sam looks at his gun holders and then goes running after the preteen. Kablooie shoots the ceiling and laughs as the ceiling falls on the adult, knocking said adult out. Kablooie keeps running through the school, laughing, shooting, and strangely enough being like his biological father. You know, bouncing around like a rubber ball fused with a slinky.</p><p>Present Day.</p><p>Daffy Duck is sitting upright next to Bugs Bunny who has a more relaxed pose. Daffy makes an excuse, "Listen, my kid isn't evil... He's just, not good. That doesn't make him evil. He's just a kid and he needs to better control those impulses. I'd prefer he do that here instead a place where people can actually die from his nature." Bugs questioned, "Didn't he ask for more classes in villainy? And isn't he a little friendly with more Antagonistic forces?" </p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Kablooie Duck is excitedly building a bomb. Wile E. Coyote walks over to him, studying the work before approving it. Kablooie looks up to the teacher and smiles to gain approval. Wile pats his head then handing over a big book about improving bombs and making bombs. The preteen takes the book and hops up and down in joy to be given this.</p><p>Elmer Fudd aims his shotgun, hitting a decoy duck. Elmer looks over to Kablooie who is trying to turn his weapon into a fire canon. Fudd gestures for him to aim at the target like he did. Kablooie Duck shoots the fake duck, causing it to be exploded and on fire.</p><p>Present.</p><p>The camera is actually looking at Kablooie Duck on the couch. He crossed his arms and glares somewhere other than the camera. The camera zooms in a little bit. Kablooie looks at the camera with a hatful glare, he speaks, "I don't like Daffy. I like Bugs better. Bugs doesn't bother me." The camera zooms out. The preteen duckling has apparently crossed his legs too. The orange duckling rambles on, "Do you know how many times I've been in my room and that deadbeat entered my room? It's worse than Scrooge. At least Scrooge has that honor bs so I can challenge him to a death duel."</p><p>Flashback,</p><p>Daffy Duck enters the room. Kablooie Duck is at his computer, on the computer is "rabbit x duck" works. Pictures of rabbits with ducks fill the entire screen. Kablooie scrambles to get the images off the screen. Daffy backs out of the room awkwardly.</p><p>And we are back.</p><p>Kablooie Duck rolled his eyes and goes off, "I swear to [CENSORED] that worthless [CENSORED] is always making my life [CENSORED]. I love rabbits and ducks. Okay? But No, he has to be up my [CENSORED] about it. 'Oh you can't kidnap people' 'You are too young to be dating' 'Isn't that something a villain would say?' Blah bleh blah blah! Listen here, I don't remember asking you. You aren't my real dad, Donald cares for me and you weren't there for mom. So unless you plan to go back in time to actually be a father, I suggest you shut your [CENSORED] bill and stop pretending to be one." </p><p>The man behind the camera speaks up, "I think we're done today."</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>